


sword and shield

by gongtangie



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, This Was So Random, i didn't proofread that much luv, it's jungmo's birthday, jungmo was watching one pokemon vid and instantly got hooked, just fluff, minhee got his salary from january a bit late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongtangie/pseuds/gongtangie
Summary: not only was it jungmo's birthday, it was also minhee's (quite late) salary day, and he wanted a pokemon game as a gift.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	sword and shield

**Author's Note:**

> this idea popped up my head a few minutes ago 😔 also i have to write sumn minimo like cmon  
> also this one is kinda inspired by "let me buy it" by ilykmh. go read it!!

"look, the store is there!"

for people like minhee and jungmo, going to a toys r us is very unusual because _one_ , they're not kids, and _two_ , they don't play with toys anymore.

"c'mon minhee, let's go! i know where they place the games." before the staff can even greet them with a "hello, welcome to toys r us!", jungmo grabbed minhee's hand and ran towards the back where the nintendo games and consoles are placed. "wow i'm surprised you know where they're placed considering you just knew about this game like last night." "duh. i brought my nephew here last week to accompany him buying a some kind of super mario game.", jungmo answered. 

jungmo crouched down to look at the various choices that he can choose from. "oh my, they're all so cute and cool! i don't know which one to pick!", jungmo said as he looked at each and every one. "if i were you, i would always pick the most recent one so i can keep up with the series.", minhee suggested. "hmm, great idea!". jungmo answered. "the recent ones are apparently called _sword_ and _shield_. cool names, right?", jungmo said. "yep, very cool, hyung.", minhee answered with a smile.

"okay, while you're busy picking, i'll just stay here at the side. call me when you made your decision, okay?", minhee told the older, to which he got responded with a "mhm." once he found a wall to lean on, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and went on to talk with his best bro allen.

**beefy** **boi**

hey hyung

heyyyy

did you tell jungmo my greeting yet

yep i did

he said thanks

oof

so

i assume you're at toys r us now huh

yup

he's taking his time picking which game he likes

like he knows stuff

ooh if he can't make a decision tell him to choose ultra moon!

ultra moon?

you know this game?

duh

me and serim play it the whole time

he made me hooked to it some time last year and now we played almost every main game in the series

oh wow how amazing of you

yup

if he decides to play pokemon, you habe to play with him too bruh

each game has two versions and it would be very fun if you played together imo

hmm i'll try

he does like the one for the nintendo switch

didn't we buy that console together months ago?

that would be perfect

yeah i'll ask him

should i blow my money on him

yes??

it's his birthday minhee!!

buy him stuff you've been together for two years now

i don't really know hyung

i just received it like yesterday and i don't want to lose it right away sjfksfjsjfj

minhee we all received our salary yesterday at work

oh yeah i forgot

anyways is he not done picking

it's been ten minutes since u started talking to me tho

yep he has three contenders now

take your time we're still busy setting up your apartment for our surprise

oh yeah i forgot about that

oh he called me i have to go now

ok bye

"yes, hyung? did you make your decision already?", minhee asked as he went closer to look at what jungmo picked and got it. "so you decided on the switch game?" "mhm.", jungmo answered. "but you have no nintendo switch?", minhee raised his eyebrows only to receive a cheeky smile. "that's why i also got a switch!", jungmo said as he pulled out the box. "oh dear." "why? what's the matter, minhee?", jungmo asked with a concerned look. "do you want me to use your switch instead—" "no, no, absolutely not!", minhee responded right away. "well, now that i thought of it..." jungmo grabbed a copy of _pokemon shield_ from the shelf. "... we should play together! having both versions should be fun, right?", jungmo suggested as he smiled widely waiting for minhee to answer. "hmm, i guess we can do that." "yay!"

now that they decided on what to buy, they now have to decide _how to pay._ "so, uhm, hyung..." "yes, minhee?", jungmo said as he looked back at minhee's direction. "i don't know if i could afford all of this..." jungmo looked down at the things he got and he did realized that his things had a total of almost 300 thousand won, instantly making him frown. he didn't want either of them to be broke, but he also didn't want minhee to be burdened just because it's his birthday. jungmo knew that he was planning to buy him something, but his determination for this expensive of a gift let him think again.

he looked back up at minhee to see him scratch the back of his head with an awkward smile. "uhm... we can split the money! i'll use 180k and you can use 120k of your money. i-is that's okay?", jungmo said as he went closer to minhee. "i guess that's fine..." "really!? thanks, minhee! you're the best!"

before going to the cashier, jungmo thought of something to do in return to his lover, and a lightbulb went off in his head. _let's hope this works.,_ he thought to himself.

he suddenly turned back and stopped walking, startling minhee. "hey, minhee. i know you're kinda sad right now, but i hope this makes you happy, at least..." "huh?" "just come closer, i'll tell you something, quick!", jungmo said as he gestured him to come closer.

and when minhee leaned closer to hear what jungmo was about to say, the latter tiptoed to reach his level and went in for a kiss, taking minhee aback a little, forcing jungmo to hug him for them to not fall.

their sweet moment lasted for a while until jungmo let go of minhee and went back down, winking at the younger before he continued to walk.

not only was minhee shocked by the sudden movement, he was also blushing real hard, and thank the heavens no one was at the very back of the store at the moment.

_he kissed me... HE KISSED ME!_

while minhee was freaking out and covering his face at the back with what just happened, he didn't realize that jungmo sneakily got his wallet from his pocket due to their hug, walking happily towards the cashier hoping that they do birthday discounts.


End file.
